The Past of A New
by NarukunSakuchan
Summary: When Naruto was little he was attacked fiercely, now after leaving the village with his sensei and coming back what will change and how will things in the past affect what happens to him now.
1. Enter Uzumaki Naruto

There is a village deep in Fire Country that can be seen many miles around thanks to the monument that sits as a monument of the village's power. This village is known Konoha or the Village Hidden in the Leaves,and the monument is none other than the Hokage Mountain,in which all the former Hokages have their faces carved into the rock.

Sitting on top of the mountain is a boy of no more than six years old and has blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes,which at the moment are crying.

"Why does everyone hate me?" little Naruto cried, A question so simple with such a complex answer.

-------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------

Little Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha. Finally after saving enough money over the months so he could finally buy his first set of kunai so when the Sadaime enrolled him into the Academy he would know what to do with weapons. He walked into the weapon's shope without much notice and went to find the set he wanted since he was four years old.

"I've finally got enough money, and on the side more than enough to get a couple bowls of ramen after i'm done here." Naruto chuckled to himself slightly.

As he walked up to the counter to pay for his stuff, Naruto was reaching into his pocket to grab his little "Gama-Chan" out which was full to the brim and about to become very skinny, he set it on the counter as he seen how much it would cost.

The store keeper not paying much attention began to ring up the purchase once he was done began to bag the equipment.

"In all your total will come to-" he stopped in his tracks when he began to notice who the person was, there was no mistaking the whisker marks."GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SHOP YOU DEMON CHILD AND NEVER COME BACK, YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED IN PLACE OF THE YODAIME INSTEAD YOU ARE A CURSE TO HIS NAME. HE SHOULD OF KILLED YOU YEARS AGO WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE, WELL NO MATTER I'LL DO IT MYSELF!!!" the shopkeeper yelled as he shot a malicious glance at Naruto.

While he was yelling Naruto dint notice that the shopkeeper took a kunai from behind the desk and now he began to throw it at Naruto. He din't have time to move so the kunai ended up stick into the side of his leg, but the shop keeper wasn't through just yet. He dragged Naruto out into the middle of the street and began to beat down on the boy until he was nearly unconscious until two ANBU showed up.

"What is going on here?" One of the ANBU asked as he looked and noticed the small blonde heap lying on the ground.

"I'm just taking care of what should of been done six years ago." the shopowner said with no remorse. He turned and began kicking Naruto again.

The ANBU looked down at the boy and suddenly anger began to surge through him as memories of his past came flooding through him.

"Here let me help you with that after all can't let you have all the satisfaction." he told the shopkeeper as he turned and began doing hand signs.

"Katon:Karyu Endan."

Naruto began to scream in pain and agony as the fire on his body began burning him alive ,when the pain began to subside he fell over unconscious unable to bear it any longer. The last thought that went through his mind when it happend was "All I wanted was some Kunai."

The ANBU looked at his handy work as remembered the death of his parents that was caused by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Satisfied with the wrok his job, he and his partner took off towards the hokage tower as the shopkeeper went back into his shop. They all just left Naruto there for dead.

In his mind Naruto felt as if he were just struggling and just barely hanging on by a thread to his life. An hour after the incident happened he was conscious again, if just barely. Suddenly he began to feel a tingling sensation course through his body,

as if taking away all the pain he was feeling right now.

Naruto slowly began to get up as the memories of what happened began to wash over him. He looked at his body but to his surprise, his body was no longer burned, in fact he was completely healed.

Naruto then got up and decided to run but he din't know where nor did he care he just felt like going some place where he wouldn't be hurt. By the time he stopped, he was on top of the Hokage Mountain.

-----------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------

"Why does everyone hate me?" Naruto cried out to no one in particular.

"What did i ever do to people to deserve to be hated like this. I'm nice whenever im at the park, but parents send their kids away and then scold me calling me "filthy" and "Vile". And now...now I get beat up by this villages own ninja. Well I won't cry about this anymore. I'll earn their respect any way possible, I will fight. Until then, I will hide any power I have and just annoy them with a mask so hopefully no one tries to hurt me, I'll become a ninja of this village so no child suffer. Then I'll become strong so i can get what i deserve." Naruto thought slightly cheering up by the end of it.

Little did he know someone was watching him from just beyond the shadows, someone with blood red eyes.

"Do not worry Naruto , I know who you are, what you want to achieve, and I cannot stand to see someone kill a child." Itachi thought as he seen Naruto making his resolve.

"I will help you out Naruto for the sake of you being weak, a jinchuuriiki needs to survive longer than that."

Itachi then stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Naruto.

"You know for being so young, a resolve like that will take a lot of work. I can help you become strong if you like." Itachi said giving enough time for the thought to sink in.

Naruto thought it over, how could he trust this guy when there was no one there for him before... but the idea of power struck him rather hard, so he thought it over before he decided to accept this mans offer, whoever he was.

"Yeah I'll do it, that would be soooooo awesome!!!" Naruto said with enthusiasm in his voice. "So when will you begin teaching me mister...mister"

"Itachi-Sensei to you gaki." he said in his emotionless tone

"Itachi-Sensei, like i was saying when will I begin my training?" Naruto asked eagarly.

"Meet me tomorrow at training ground 27 at noon."Itachi said looking Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto seen the sharingan eyes and seen the three black comma like things he couldn't expain in his eyes, he thought they were so awesome. He had to hold his thoughts and questions about them for later as Itachi disappeared.

"Well I guess I'll head home and wait til sensei teaches me tomorrow." Naruto thought to himself, and with that he stretched and made his way home, when he got there he took a glance around to see anything out of place. That was when he noticed that his door was unlocked...not a good sign at all. Naruto slowly made his way in, and sure enough everything was destroyed. There was debree everywhere, the couch was all torn up, his table was broken and just looked like firewood. As he made his way to his room he noticed that the destruction just got worse the further he went. The matress was completely torn apart and was nothing but the springs. On the walls were all messages he knew were from the village. Things like GET OUT DEMON or GO TO HELL IT IS WHERE YOU BELONG! covered the entire room. All this to take in at once almost made Naruto ready to break down, but he remembered his resolve he made earlier that day and just decided to hold it all in.

" I guess I have a lot of cleaning to do" Naruto said as he went off to find a broom, mop and a bucket of water. He started cleaning the mess and managed just enough to be able to sleep decent for the evening.

-----------------------Later That Night--------------------------------

Three of the villagerswho lived near Naruto were exiting the bar for the evening, or rather were kicked out. They were furious at what happened and just decided to find a way to blow off steam and have some fun just looking for a better way to end the night. At that moment they were passing little Naruto's house, thats when one of the villagers spoke up to his friends.

" Hey guys what do you say we become heros tonight and have a little fun while we are at it, what im saying is we should pay a little visit to the Kyuubi brat?" The first villager asked his companions.

The others nodded their heads in agreement as they walked towards "it's" house. The second one picked the lock but was surprised when he noticed it was broken. They all then just made their way quietly in the house.They looked around only having a small candle for a source of light, they began searching and finally found Naruto's room. They kicked the door open and dragged him out while he was barely awake but when he woke he was full of shock so he could not even move one muscle. One of the villagers present drug Naruto out behind the house and stuck a barbed wire chain around his neck and tightened it so much that it was beginning to cut into his neck, causing it to start bleeding profusely. The other two stayed behind and poured a flammable liquid everywhere inside it leading from his room outwards. Just as they were about to leave his home one of the villagers turned around and tossed the candle into the house before shutting the door, causing the candle inside the house to set the whole place a blaze.

"Whoops." the villagers said together as they began to laugh.

They only stopped laughing once they met with the one who had naruto dangling from a tree with the wire around his neck as he was swinging Naruto back and forth slamming him into the tree. Naruto was unconcious due to severe blood loss from the wire around his neck. The villagers continued their assult on Naruto until they heard every bone they could think of in his body break. Feeling a job well done, they left Naruto for dead once again that evening.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up to find himself in a sewer, having no idea where he was or how he got there he decided to randomly walk around trying to find a way out. As he was searching he eventually found a room with some light eminating from it. He followed towards the light and in the room he seen a giant cage with a talisman with the word seal on it. Upon looking at this he felt a spike in power from the shadows just beyond the cage. Power that seemed so immense that it jolted him awake.

---------------------The Next Day------------------------

Naruto woke up in the middle of the forest slightly disoriented when he felt the wire still around his neck. He took off the wire as he looked down and noticed the blood loss and memories of the previous evening came rushing back. What he was most concerned with was what was in his dream, if you could call it that, that scared him that immense power he felt behind the cage.

"That was insane." Naruto thought to himself as he remembered that power he felt. As he was thinking he noticed that it was huge, he was beginning to wonder if he were to some how able attain that kind of strength.

"Oh no I'm going to be late!" Naruto yelled as he seen the clock, he ran towards the training ground right as Itachi showed himself.

"Naruto good to see you here right on time,before we begin I need to speak with you." Itachi said as his gaze was piercing through Naruto.

"Naruto..." He continued "I know what happened to you last night, I took the liberty of taking care of the trash that attacked you."

"Um...Um..Itachi-Sensei it..it doesn't matter, it happens all the time so I am used to it." Naruto finished as he spoke with a fake grin.

"Naruto...Your house burned down as-"

"WHAT!?!" Naruto interjected "I din't even notice i was too worried about getting here on time this morning!"

Itachi raised his hand to try and stop Naruto from speaking for a second.

"As I was saying your house has been burned down last night, and knowing what happened...well, I don't plan on being in the village for very much longer, and so I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me when I leave.You will not have to worry it is already cleared with the Hokage considering yesterdays events. We will be gone from the village for a couple of years minimum. I promise to train you during the time we are away, heavens knows you need it. During the time we are gone your power should go from where it is now to any where between low chunnin to low jounin, just depending on how much effort you put into your work. You do not have to have an answer for me now , just tell me tomorrow when you have had more of a chance to think about it. I just want you to know if you accept we will be leaving in two days,"

Naruto just stood there processing the information. If he were to leave he would become more powerful like his sensei had said. In his mind he couldn't think of any reason to stay, because this would give him a chance to get away from all the cold looks and evil glares, as well as the many attempts on his life each and every day. He decided to answer tomorrow.

"Okay Itachi-Sensei I thought about my answer and i'll tell you tomorrow, so what is my training for today?"

"Today Naruto, I'm going to see where your basic skills lie over all. Thats what the next couple of days actually is going to be over. I just want to get a feel of what I need to teach you more of than others. For today we will practice your chakra control. What i want you to do is try and climb this tree. there is one rule however, No Hands."

Naruto just stood there with his jaw open, how the hell was he supposed to do that?!?

"HeHeHe" Itachi chuckled slightly,"You have to channel chakra to your feet...". He stopped noticing the confused look on Naruto's face." Do you know how to channel chakra?"

Naruto shook his head."All I know about chakra is what it is. I've never learned that other stuff like channeling it before."

Itachi was shocked, he thought Naruto channeled the Kyuubi's chakra to heal himself on his own. He din't that rapid healing was something as automatic as breathing, however this new development had both ups and downs,it impressed him that naruto could take more damage and not have to think about it but this meant he was just a little further back than he wished to be. At least now he had a little idea of what lie in store for him.

"Okay Naruto channeling chakra for you is going to be a challenge, mainly because you have so much more chakra your age than most attain in their lifetime, you even have more than I do." Itachi said slow enough to watch the emotion play on Naruto's face.

"I...I..have more chakra than you do?!?" Naruto thought if he could gain the sort of "control" Itachi had he would be stronger for himself.

"I want you to channel your chakra by making the ram seal and closing your eyes, then concentrate on the energy in your body."

Naruto did this and nothing happened for a couple of minutes then he felt something. He felt the rushing energy inside himself, the rapid flow of it. He was shocked, it seemed so unimaginable and wild. Yet, with some sort of grace in it yet to be exposed. After a minute of memorizing how it moved he tried to channel it to his feet like Itachi had said. It was difficult at first but soon after he got the hang of it .

Itachi was reading Naruto's chakra and was impressed.For never learning anything about chakra before he seemed to pick it up rather quickly.

"Very impressive Naruto-kun. Now try climbing up the tree." Itachi said waiting to see what would happen.

Naruto walked over to the tree and began to channel chakra to his feet like just a couple of minutes ago and began to walk up the tree. However he only managed ten feet before he fell right back down.

"Dang it." Naruto said, but looked at the tree with determination in his eyes. Itachi sat there for what seemed to be hours watching the kid intently. He would never tell him, but he stuck a jutsu on the tree that made gripping the tree with chakra an absolute nightmare. One would need at least chunnin chakra control to stick and make it to the top. He was impressed so far, as it was Naruto made it already halfway up and was slowly but surely decreasing the gap to the top. By the time morning came around if naruto made it to the top he could at least have chunnin chakra control, so he decided to take his leave for the evening.

Naruto still kept at it until roughly two in the morning. By that time he made his way to the top of the tree and stopped to look at the stars, admiring where there were as he drifted to sleep.

When Naruto woke the next morning, he took a small jog out of the forest for a warm-up. As he left he ran by a park where he seen a small girl roughly around his age being picked on by some older kids.He couldn't stand to see this happen so he jumped in to intervene.

"Hey leave her alone right now!!" Naruto yelled. The bullies turned their heads as they seen Naruto standing there. "Oh yeah why should I, are you going to do-omph". Naruto smacked him square in the face breaking the guys nose and knocking him out in the process. The rest of the bullies now white as ghosts got their leader and ran off scared to face the wrath of that kid again.

Naruto turned to the girl" Are you ok"? The girl turned to look at Naruto and she blushed thinking this must be what its like for a princess to be rescued by her prince.

"My name is Naruto whats your name?" Naruto asked trying to spark a conversation.

The girl came out of her daze and looked at Naruto to answer" My name is Sakura nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Sakura I have to leave now but maybe i'll see you around." and with that Naruto took off.

Naruto ran back to the forest to begin to train but was intercepted by Itachi. "Have you made your descision yet Naruto"? he asked curious to what the boy would say.

"Yes I will go Itachi-Sensei" Naruto replied Looking at him in the eyes as if trying to prove his determination.

"Great well we are leaving today I just told you tomorrow to give you a chance to think." Itachi said this as he began to walk away. Naruto followed not knowing when he would see Konoha or the girl named Sakura again.

To be continued...

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if i did Sasuke would not have Sakura or Ino... That is all.)


	2. Welcome back

_**Kyuubi speech**_

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

_**Chapter Two  
**_

_**Three Years Later**_

****Just beyond the horizon, two figures make their way towards the village hidden in the leaves. The taller one, was a man with long black hair and blood red eyes. The second was a child roughly 4'4" and had scruffly blonde hair with his ravishing blue eyes . Naruto Uzumaki was now much stronger than before he had left the village. The two began walking towards the largest building in the village.

"Naruto, I only have one more thing to tell you before we go back in and see the hokage." Itachi said now turning his face towards Naruto. "You must hide the power you have attained until after you become a genin."

"But why Itachi- Sensei, why can't I show them all how strong I have become. I mean I could probably beat you in a fight half the time now." Naruto continued to ramble on until they finally made their way to the hokage tower.

Naruto decided to show off a little by climbing the tower on just his hands. Itachi smirked a little as he smacked the boy in the arms, causing the boy to lose control and fall down twenty feet and fall flat on his face.

"Baka...I told you hide your power, a ninja's best weapon is that of surprise. Now come on or we will be late in meeting with the hokage.

The pair walked into the building, and began towards the hokage's work room. What Naruto noticed when he entered was the neverending pile of paper work the hokage still had yet to do which made his eyes widen.

"Hokage-sama, I have returned from the mission and it was a complete success." Itachi said as if he was almost...proud.

"Eh? What mission Itachi-Sensei?" Naruto was dumbfounded they never did missions for Konoha while they were gone.

"Allow me to explain Naruto, during that day three years ago when you were nearly killed I was ready to pull you out of the village so as to ensure your safety. I had no way to do this however, because if I acted solely in the purpose of helping you, the village would have entered a small civil war because of my supposed favoritism of you. However, Itachi came to me later that same day and asked if he could train you somehow. I thought for a couple of hours on how to make something like this work. Then just like that an idea hit me. I decided that Itachi would have a long term mission with training you, so that by the time you came home you would even be able to properly defend yourself against some jounin in the village. I simply told the council that we were to tame you-" the Hokage stopped when Naruto interupted.

"Your talking about the Kyuubi right?" Naruto paused to add to the effect of his words.

"How did you find out about the Kyuubi?!" Sadaime asked now wide eyed.

"Itachi-Sensei told me about him, I noticed how fast I healed and one time I accidentally called on his chakra while sparing sensei. I asked him about what happened and he told me about the Yodaime's Seal."

The Hokage sent a nervous glance towards Itachi, now confused about what do do with this predicament.

"Old man, before you say anything, I want you to know that I do not hold any grudges about it. The villagers are scared for their lives everytime they have seen me in the past. It just shows how far I really have to go to change their minds. Don't blame sensei for telling me,because now I understand." Naruto Finished as a tear slowly trickled down his cheek. He remembered before his training.

"So continue on with what you were saying before we got of topic." Naruto said trying to get back on track.

"Well I wanted the council to believe that we were making you no longer a threat to them. My real intent however was to increase your power by one-hundred fold, so when you came back you could properly defend yourself." the Hokage finished and took a sip of tea and turned to Itachi. "So Itachi whats your guess at how strong the boy is?" interested in hearing the results.

"Well I was impressed, he grew far quicker than i thought he would have. At this point I would guess he is twice as strong as i was at that age." Itachi said as if talking about something as simple as the weather.

The Hokage's eyes just bulged when he heard this bit of information.

"For the first few months we din't have any progress as I tried to teach him the basics. I soon found out that it wasn't because he was stupid that he couldn't accomplish such a simple task, but he just had way too much chakra to do the techniques of such simplicity." Itachi went on to explain in greater detail of how he taught Naruto.

-----------------------Flashback Four Months Into Training----------------------------

Naruto was lying on the ground panting heavily as he was trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Kuso why can't I get this. I have the chakra and control, but I can't get the basics..." Naruto sat down and began to think his way through what his sensei taught him. As Naruto was deep in thought, Itachi came up just behind him and began to wonder at Naruto's lacking of such simplistic skills, and yet he had so much power within him. Then it hit him.

"Naruto, forget about that regular bushin technique, I have aonther type of bushin that I want you to learn. It is called the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. What this jutsu does is creates solid clones of yourself by splitting your chakra evenly between you and all your clones. Normally a move like this would be suicide because of an acceleration of chakra depletion. For you though, if my hunch is correct, you should be able to use this as one of your most valuable tools in battle." Itachi finished saying and looked at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes lit up when he heard what this move could do for him. He wanted to learn it as soon as possible, but he honestly wondered if he would be able to pull off a move like this then Itachi spoke again.

"Okay Naruto here is the hand sign you make." Itachi made a cross sign and then said "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." There were sudden pops and next thing Naruto seen was that there were five Itachi standing there one next to the other. Just as fast as they came out Itachi then dispelled the clones."Now you try Naruto."

Naruto made the same sign that Itachi had shown him just a minute before then said "Kage Bushin no Justu." he wanted to show off just a little so he put as much chakra as he could into the move. he noticed there was roughly one thousand clones arund, and now he was only low on chakra as he felt it slowly restore itself. So he figured even if he did this he would still have enough strength to fight in a taijutsu match, He dispelled the clones and felt all the energy he previously lost come back to him excluding the bit it took to use the jutsu. Then a huge headache hit him causing him to pass out from information overload.

----------------------------Flashback End----------------------------

"So thats how Naruto got so powerful in such a short amount of time. He learned that the Kage Bushin will bring back the memories of what it had seen while they were temporarily around up until the point they were dispelled. Of course, he still had to train his body. There was no trouble with that as I managed to find him a trainer who had a specific style and training for taijutsu alone. This man himself probably has skills that would rival even Maito Gais. During the training Naruto would have clones perform various training aspects he had yet to cover, while he himself would work on his strength and taijutsu style. Quite ingenious I must say, as it seemed to make him improve by leaps and bounds. However, thats why I felt it nessassary to perform a three day power sealing jutsu on him. The effects of the sealing jutsu will come off by the time he graduates the academy and attempts his first chuunin exams, by which time i believe he will have surpassed me, as I am now. What the jutsu did was cut his power to a third of what it is supposed to be and any new power he should achieve during this time will be forced into the seal as well. I put a loophole on the seal, seeing as if his life is in danger and at stake the seal will break. It really pisses him off that I put the seal on him, but he knows we cannot risk him being caught by the council." Itachi finished taking a deep breath.

The Hokage let out a breath he din't know he was holding in and took in all the information.

"So I guess we won't get to see your true strength just yet then huh Naruto?Sarutobi almost looked downtrodden at this."Hehe no matter, Naruto we will still be enrolling you in the academy to keep the illusion of your power a secret. Go ahead and consider this your first ninja mission ever. You will only be allowed to use any C-rank jutsu or below that you may know of. I will pull my ANBU from monitoring your actions so that you may still practice your mor advance skills, so they don't become rusty over time."

Naruto knew to expect this so he just nodded already understanding what was going on.

"Hokage-Sama and Itachi-Sensei there is something I still need to tell you of..." Naruto pause not quite sure about how to explain it. "About two weeks ago when Itachi-Sensei and I were heading back from Lightning Country the Kyuubi came into contact with me..."

--------------------------Flashback-------------------------

Naruto was busy training with his Kage Bushins to increase the strength of his jutsu. It was an all out battle of One versus five hundred so he had enough strength for jutsus as well as his clones. Neither side was backing down from the fight with many of the jutsus Naruto learned flying through the air. Whenever a clone got hit or dispelled itself for whatever reason he had Naruto would pause the fight so he had five seconds to make just enough more. He believed this was one of the best ways he knew to train his already god-like stamina. Naruto decided to call it quits as he dispelled his last clone. Naruto decided to take a nap right there in the spot he was to exausted to move from training.

When Naruto woke up he found himself standing outside of a huge cage with a talisman that had the word seal on it. He vaguely remembered this place, but couldn't it until a voice spoke to him.

**_"Hmmm... My my Little Naruto, come here."_** the voice said slowly emphasizing each word.

Naruto was shaking, but did as the voice commanded and walked towards the cage, then out of no where a claw came straight out of the cage towards Naruto, who barely avoided being skewered completely.

**_"Faster than I thought you would be you foolish human."_** The beast stepped out of the shadows and revieled its elongated fangs.

_**"My name is the Kyuubi no Kitsune-"**_

"Your the Kyuubi?!?" Naruto now seen it was in fact a fox he was talking to that had Nine massive tails all of which manged to fit behind the bars of the cage.

**_"Insolent mortal have you no respect." _**Kyuubi calmed his demeanor and began speaking again.**_"I have been looking through your eyes since I was sealed within you, I see the pain you go through everyday, I have a proposition for you that you simply cannot refuse. On your tenth birthday I'll begin sending you the strength of my chakra tails to permanantly become part of your own chakra. By the time that you are eightteen years old you will have eight tails of my power possibly making your the most powerful ninja to ever live. My only request is that right after the time you receive my eighth tail you release me with the little bit of power I'll have left."_**

Naruto began to think and it hit him... this was the power he seen when he was six, it was that power that healed him and always made him practically good as new. He wanted to Harness this power but first he needed a way to control the fox.

"I'll agree but...you must submit yourself to my control, meaning what I say goes. You must pay for your crimes you committed and since the Yodaime sealed you in me that makes it my responsibility."

**_"I accept but you should sign the fox contract that I hold. This way all my bretheren shall be bound to you and your word. Demons may be vile and destructive but we cannot break our word if it wasn't broken to begin with." _**Kyuubi finished thinking about when he would be free.**_ "Naruto the pain you have endured thus far is more tahn even most demons can take, for a human like you to do that has earned my respect at the very least."_**

"Arigatou I think, but I want to tell the Hokage and Itachi-Sensei before we finalize our deal and have it set in stone. After all they should know I have this power." Naruto finished up

---------------------------End Flashback----------------------------

Itachi and the Hokage were just speechless, they did not know what kind of game the Kyuubi was trying to get at.

"Is there any way I can contact the Kyuubi to verify this." The Hokage asked

"Actually Hokage-Sama, I can contact the Kyuubi with my sharingan. If you look into my eyes we can all go into Naruto's Mindscape and have a chat with him there, so we can find out whats going on." Itachi told the hokage activating his sharingan.

The Hokage just nodded his head and looked at his eyes as Itachi looked at Naruto, they felt a pulling on their bodies and it felt like it was in another world.

----------------------Naruto's Mindscape----------------------

The Kyuubi was napping when the three people showed up in his den. He was interupted from his snooze and was for lack of a better word...PISSED OFF.

"Hey baka Kitsune, Old-man and Itachi-Sensei need to talk to you." Naruto yelled which slightly shocked the company with him, as they were struggling to shake off the killer intent radiating from the beast.

The Hokage cleared began to clear his throat. "Ahem I simply wish to know about the deal you struck with Naruto that you seemed to be so interested in.

_**"I can see it in your eyes, you believe I decieved the boy, well if it were any other human you would probably be correct, because to be blunt I do not trust your kind at all. So I am not above decieving them in general. However, this boy here is diffrent. I trust him with the power that he will recieve, and as it is this deal is my only chance to survive. I examined the seal and theres no way for me to break it. My deal speeds up the process but gives me a chance to survive, wins on both sides.**_

"If Naruto released the seal wouldn't it kill you both like the fourth had told me about it a long time back?" the Sadaime asked.

_**"Normally yes because my chakra would flood his and overload, then be lost. However if he has Eight out of Nine Tails of my power it wouldn't flood through as rapidly and the chakra increase would withstand it. As soon as that Ninth tail would escape it would use matter around to create myself a new body." Kyuubi replied expecting a question like that.**_

"And would you continue your rampage on Konoha should you be released." Itachi said voicing his own sort of concern.

_**Not if the Kit is still loyal to that village, and that goes for his descendants as well. So in a way he saved this village way into the future as well." Kyuubi stated as a matter of fact.**_

The Hokage took a long hard look into the Kyuubi's eyes, forcing himself not to look away. He could see the demon was telling the truth so he no long had any questions for the moment.

"Itachi cancel the jutsu I belive we are done here." The Hokage stated.

Naruto just looked back as he felt the tug back into the real world

-----------------------------------Real World-----------------------------------------

"I believe for this particular event we can believe what the kyuubi says will hold true." The hokage looked Naruto directly in the eyes. "Naruto, I trust you will become the strongest shinobi this village has ever seen some day, you will become its savior when Konoha is in the darkest of times. I hope one day the village sees you for the hero you really are." The hokage then sighed, which was a sign they were now allowed to leave.

Naruto and Itachi began walking towards their first training ground when Itachi spoke up

"Naruto if something ever happens to me, I need you to do everything in your power to solve the problem I may have failed at. I have one last gift for you ." Naruto was then swiftly knocked out as Itachi nailed him in the gut and began walking with Naruto towards the hospital.

Naruto woke up three hours later to find bandages wrapped all around his head, excluding the spot where he could breath and where he could see out of his right eye. He began unwrapping the bandages until he heard someone speak to him.

"You might want to be careful when removing that bandage, your new eye may be sensitive to light." the voice had said.

Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard, a new eye?!? He began removing the bandages faster, and looked into the mirror . He thought it must have been some kind of joke his eyes looked exactly the same as they had before. They were the same saphire blue color and din't see anything diffrent so he turned to the person sitting next to him who happened to be his sensei. He began looking at him for an answer.

"I had one of my sharingan eyes implanted into you, but i dimmed down the power on it so you have time to make it grow and adapt to your tastes. As of right now it only has one toma but like your power seal it will grow in time, all you need for it is just tons of training. Don't worry this won't make me weaker not by a long shot, I simply had another eye ive been planning on getting put in for a while now i just din't want my sharingan to go to waste so i gave it to someone i felt deserved the power." then Itachi pointed to the mechanical eye. showing its power slighty from the aura it gave. Naruto understood it was more powerful, but it still freaked him out. To him it was like looking into the eyes of hell itself, with fire burning but it was icy cold and slitted and evil looking, but then he looked in his mirror at his eyes again and was confused.

"Channel some chakra to your left eye to make the sharingan appear." Itachi told Naruto.

Naruto nodded and did as told and a single toma appeared in the left eye on the very top of his eye but he was still confused.

"Itachi-Sensei why is your sharingan red but my seems to be a dark blue and why is the toma in mine white instead of black?" Naruto pondered

"Must be genetics through Kyuubi or something, this is something I don't really know." Itachi said unsure for the first time in a long time.

Naruto decided to accept the answer for now and cut the chakra flow to his eye which then returned it to its sapphire blue color.

"Naruto, I think you should head out towards your home and get some rest for the academy tomorrow. My little brother should be in your class, so you should challenge him to see where your skills are right now, as my brother is probably the top of his genin class. Hang out and get him to open up tomorrow I'm sure you would both benifit from it."

With that said Itachi disappeared and Naruto decided to head home and sleep.

-------------------------------------Next Day--------------------------------

Naruto woke up at 6:00 A.M. and began the morning workout routine he had done every morning since he went to train with Itachi. When he was completed with his task it was 7:30 so he decided to go early and meet some of the students maybe even make a few friends.

Nobody paid too much attention to Naruto as he passed, they were used to the "Kyuubi-Brat" being gone so the blonde haired boy never recieved a second look.

When Naruto made it to the academy he seen four people already present in the classroom. In the back row was a kid with a pinapple shaped head who appeared to be asleep at the moment.

Naruto gazed around the room and noticed there close to the front row were the other three people in class this early one was a girl with blonde hair and she was wearing a purple top and skirt, while the other girl had pink hair and a red dress. They were both in the middle of bickering over what appeared to be the boy sitting in the middle of them who was wearing a blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back. Naruto then remembered what Itachi had said about his little brother during the trip so he knew this must be him. Naruto decided to walk over and start a conversation with the quiet raven haired kid. When Naruto got to the front he then noticed the pink haired girl and something hit him, he some how remembered her but he couldn't quite place it. He then turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke I presume." Naruto began in a casual tone

"Thats me and you are..." Sasuke said in a similar manner

"Uzumaki Naruto , your new rival in the academy but i would also like to be a friend." Naruto prayed he din't screw up when he said that.

Sasuke knew he was a new kid so he decided before he would make judgement he would see what this kid could do so they stuck out their hands and shook.

The girls were looking between both guys , when their eyes met. They came to a silent agreement, if this "Uzumaki Naruto" was any good at all because they already thought he was cute enough, they may be able to end their rivalry with one taking the Uzumaki while the other get the Uchiha. Thats when they introduced themselves.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." the pink haired girl stuck out her hand to shake his

"And my name is Ino Yamanaka." the Blonde then did the same.

After those introductions were made Naruto and Sasuke began talking about diffrent styles of ninja techniques one could use when Sasuke offered him a seat. The two boys sat by each other as the girls decided to sit one row behind and spy on this newcomer as they too wanted to listen in.

As Naruto and Sasuke talked the class began filling in until it was finally 8:00 and their sensei quieted them down.

"Alright class we have a new student today, he has been on an extended trip outside of Fire country so he missed the first year at the Academy , but from what the Hokage tells me he is good enough to be here in the second year class with the rest of his age group. So Naruto would you please come down here for a second?" The Sensei asked and Naruto came down and noticed a large scar on his nose.

Naruto heard of this teacher already, his name is Iruka Umino and from what he heard his teachers parents died in the Kyuubi attack nine years ago. It appeared as if the Hokage straighted things out and made Iruka realize he was the container not the fox itself, which he was greatful for.

Naruto got to the bottom of the stares when he heard some whispering but he ignored it. When he was standing next to his teacher Naruto turned around and took a look at the whole classroom.

The pink hair girl named Sakura got a little close look at Naruto than she had before and gasped. She knew his face his hair and his eyes from somewher but just couldn't place it. But she was brought out of her thoughts when Iruka spoke again.

"Naruto these kids are all going to be your classmates so why don't we have everyone share a little something with Naruto so he feels more at home and welcome, we will go around the room beginning on the right.

The whole process took close to an hour, after all the introductions Iruka decided it was time for a history lesson over the hokages and all the great things they accomplished in their lifetimes. Naruto and Sasuke decided to talk via notepad , while the two girls behind them were trying to decide ways to see who exactly Uzumaki Naruto was.

The class throughout the day seemed boring to Naruto because he believed himself to be way beyond that of a standard academy student. So he decided on talking to Sasuke right after class was dismissed.

"Yo Sasuke want to get some ramen with me now and then have a spar or have it the other way around?" Naruto asked and then began to salivate at the thought of food.

"Lets spar and shall we say loser pays for the food." Sasuke suggested as a bribe so he could get himself a free meal.

Naruto shook his head in agreement and they both dashed off towards the academy training grounds.

"Taijutsu only for todays spar okay sasuke." Naruto Suggested not wanting to show even half his skills

Sasuke just showed his approval by slipping into a loose taijutsu stance, while Naruto decided on a weaker version of the style he was currently mastering.

Naruto was the first to charge, slamming Sasuke with a flurry of punchs and kicks never giving time for retaliation, eventually he broke through Sasukes guard and slammed him into the ground with a fist. Sasuke got back up and naruto decided to test his defense as Sasuke attacked with what seemed to be everything he had for taijutsu. Naruto let one punch through and fell to the ground. Naruto pretended to be tired and got back up as both went back in for a final attack slamming a fist in each others face both fell to the ground and began to...laugh. After five minutes they felt refreshed and went their seperate ways for the evening. Both found something special that night one found a friend another found a rival.

In the shadows Ino and Sakura silently were going over the match in their heads they were now convinced that the Uzumaki was actually dateable and on par with their "Sasuke-kun" and soon they would decide which one gets what guy. Then they gave each other a smile realizing their rivalry was coming to an end.

Naruto began his jog towards his home thinkin about taking a nice shower but when he got home he noticed the Hokage standing outside his door looking very grim.

"Hey old man whats up?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Naruto I'm afraid I have bad news, your sensei...your Itachi-Sensei is now an S-Class Criminal for the murder of his clan minus Sasuke. One of the saddest days indeed it is being recorded as the Day of the Uchiha Massacre.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that is all thank you.)

A.N.) Hey tell me if you like the story and want me to keep going with it i will prolly update once or twice a week with it, depends on what you guys like.


	3. Academy and Newfound Strength

**Kyuubi speech**

Normal Speech

_thoughts_

_**Chapter Three**_

Naruto was completely lost in thought at the moment. "How...why...". Naruto was fighting the tears that began to well up in his eyes.

"Why Itachi-Sensei...why would you kill your family and abandon Konoha." Naruto yelled out into the night, as the tears he held back were now flowing from his eyes.

As Naruto broke down the Hokage looked down at the broken little boy. He himself already understood what it was like being betrayed by someone who was close to his heart. The Hokage did something Naruto din't expect, he bent down and gave him a heartwarming hug.

"It is okay to let it all out Naruto, I am here for you. It's fine Naruto." The Sadaime said rubbing his back slightly to calm him down.

"Hokage-Sama why would Itachi-Sensei do something this...this horrible, why would he hurt and murder his entire family. TELL ME WHY?!?" Naruto was sobbing profusely at this point and began slamming his fists into the ground, not knowing what else to do or think at the moment.

"Naruto.." the Old man said trying to calm him down once again. "That is something, I am afraid, I don't even know."

_'Well I may not know entirely what happened but he is my sensei. I will get him to come back'_ Naruto thought to himself as his tears slowly came to a stop.

"That just means that I will have to get him to come back, I will not stop until I find him." Naruto told the Hokage as his eyes were burning with a new passion while he made his vow.

Naruto did not notice, but subconsciously chakra began to channel into his eyes. The Sadaime noticed this and was shocked as Naruto seemed to have a new and completely original form of the Sharingan.

"Na...Naruto...what happened to your eye?" The Hokage asked. He was not entirely sure what to make of this situation just yet.

"Oh, I almost forgot old man, Itachi gave me one of his Sharingan but he sealed most of its power with the same seal he used on my strength. For some reason it warped from its original colors of red and black make blue and white. I still need to figure out what all its powers are, if it is anything like Itachi-Sensei told me then each time that I unlock a Tomoe then I gain a new Sharingan ability. As far as I know now when I have it active it just slows everything down like the original. I will have to think of a new name in the future, as it has a diffrent color and all. Hehe..." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well Naruto at least Konoha din't lose all its Sharingan,after all Sasuke is still alive. Perhaps your training with the boy today somehow managed to save his life. After all if you never offered to train Sasuke would have been near enough to the clan house that Itachi could have killed him. Now you have your own style of Sharingan that just adds to the strength." The Hokage sounded impressed as he took a closer look at Naruto's new eye, and then looked up at the stars.

"Naruto sorry to have to say this but I am going to have to leave you for the evening as I still need to fill out some details of the events that took place today." The Sadaime then took his leave as Naruto was still lost in deep thought.

As Naruto came back to his senses, he noticed the Hokage was no longer around, and apparently left for the evening.

_'I guess I better head inside for the night'_ Naruto thought when he noticed the slight downpour of rain.

Naruto flicked on the lights to his room when he noticed how messy it was, but at the moment it was the least of his worries as he was still exausted from all the information of the days events. 'could anything else happen today' Naruto thought before stretching.

As if fate had cursed him yet again that is when he noticed there was a paper folded on his pillow. Naruto picked it up and carefully unfolded it, wary that it could possibly be a trap. When it was finally unfolded, he noticed that it was just a note and began to read.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this note then you now know that I have failed... Naruto there is something that you first need to know about the Uchiha Bloodline. It unleashes a vast amount of power for a ninja to yield with all of the variety in abilities, but along with this power it also unleashs a curse. This curses main ability is to seperate a persons soul in two, splitting it between good and evil. While these two entities in your body are seperated they are in a constant struggle to maintain the power over your body and being the dominating factor in your soul. As I write this letter, I feel the darkness slowly winning over my mind and body. It's the known 'Uchiha Madness' but is just the darkness of ones soul completely taking over._

_Naruto...over the past three years the better part of myself that is now losing the battle has become to see you as a brother. Should the darkness completely consume me, I believe that only you and your untainted Sharingan can defeat me. When I gave you the Sharingan I merely wanted you to have power to protect yourself, now that you seemed to have a purified version it may be able to fix my soul as well as my brothers should he ever awaken this curse. There is a legend in the Uchiha clan files that one day a new power of light shall appear and banish the darkness forever. You are that power Naruto. Even if your new eye is weak intially in time it will grow and conquer even my own. You must beat me at all costs with it that is the only way to release this evil...please save me Naruto._

_Signed,  
Itachi-Sensei_

Naruto could not believe what he had just read. This could mean a chance for him to save his sensei and free him from his crimes committed against Konoha, he did kill his family but maybe it wasn't him at all. Naruto then reread the letter and began to wonder exactly what he meant by calling him a 'legend' . He din't understand why so much power like the Kyuubi and now a purified sharingan would fall into his responsibility. Naruto did have one thought on his mind as to what he would do with this power.

"I will save you Itachi-Sensei, with this eye and everything else I have ever gained, I swear on it." Naruto finished.

Now that he was completely exausted from and even higher amount of information overload, Naruto fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

----------------------Next Day-----------------------------

Naruto woke early the next morning when he suddenly remembered the events that had transpired the previous evening.

"Yawn... Oh right I better get started training, then I can show the old man this letter to back up Sensei's case when I bring him back." Naruto said to himself.

He then went to his drawer to put on some clothes for the day. That was when he noticed a bunch of new outfits that the Hokage must have brought over and left there from last night.

Naruto jumped out of the window in his room to find a training area. It was still hard adjusting to the reduction in his strength overall, this training itself now was a true hell for him. Not being able to use even half of his original strength he would never know where his power was truely at. However, Naruto knew this was for the best and would not undo the seal placed on him unless he was in dire need. His power was far from weak, as he was only back to the strength he had after one year of training with his sensei, so he was still at least chuunin level overall. The thing that got him the most was that none of his skill would improve as they would just suck up into the seal until released, knowing this was his limit for the next three years is what got to him more than having the seal itself. The trade itself was worth it though as the power in the seal would gain over time and also gain power from everything around him as well so the trade was worth the effort.

Naruto finally found a decent place to train not too far from his house and began by doing a small workout. He activated his Sharingan trying to feel out its power for strengths and weaknesses but wasn't quite sure how it worked yet. Naruto decided to have a group activity with his Kage Bushins and began a fight with them. He was a little surprised to see that he could still manage two hundred of them. That was decided on his side strictly Taijutsu and Sharingan, on the Kage Bushin side, any jutsu avaliable to them.

The clones began to attack Naruto after he managed to dodge and tap many of them until they just poofed out of existence. They began with an attack plan as Naruto began to dodge and became live bombs as they used bushin dabuha. Naruto hated when he used this move against himself due to the sheer amount of pain it caused, but he quickly adapted and managed to dodge a little further til one clone accidentally got to close. As it blew up the explosion slammed Naruto against a tree knocking him unconscious.

-----------------------------Naruto's Mindscape-------------------------------

"Hey where the hell am I" Naruto yelled out and began to look around when he noticed the familiar surroundings.

"Hey Kyuubi-Baka wake up!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs at the demon fox. From what he could see he just thought the fox was sleeping.

The Kyuubi woke up,although he wasn't in the greatest of moods.

**"Annoying little brat what do you want !?!"** the Kyuubi roared, but by now Naruto no longer feared his Killing Intent.

"Hey fox why am I here?" Naruto asked in an innocent manner.

**"Brat do not ask such stupid and idiotic questions. Your here because you are unconscious out there not hard to figure out. Don't talk again unless you have something important to say."** Kyuubi said now beyond annoyed.

"Um...Kyuubi is there anything that you happen to know about my Sharingan?" Naruto asked hoping the demon lord had some sort of answer.

The Kyuubi just stood there and stared _'the kit actually asked a good question'_ the fox began thinking to himself trying to come up with a suitable answer.

**"Well kit, I don't know to tell you the truth. The best way to find out about its powers is just to try it out yourself and discover them along the way."** Kyuubi then finished his statement and went back to his nap.

_'Well that was a little less than expected, I thought maybe he would at least know something. I guess I will just have to find out for myself.'_ Naruto then got up and left the confines of his mind.

---------------------The Real World----------------------------

Naruto ran home to change out of his training clothes into ones more comfortable while he was at the academy. When he went in to grab his new set of clothes he noticed the clock and just bolted for the door. After all he only had three minutes until class was supposed to begin.

He kept running and got to his seat at the academy just as the bell rang. That was when he noticed who he was sitting next to. It was the blonde girl from the day before. She was the one whose name escaped him at the moment.

"Hey Naruto" Ino said while sporting a slight blush on her cheeks. She still remembered the fight between him and Sasuke the previous day. She then thought about what happened afterwards.

-----------------------Flashback-----------------------------

The fight between Naruto and Sasuke had just completed and both were on the ground laughing.

"Sakura!" Ino said to get the pink haired girls attention.

"Yes" Sakura said back waiting to see what Ino had to say.

"What do you say we get out of here before those two notice us spying." Ino said

"Hai." Sakura agreed not wanting to be caught by "Sasuke-Kun" or his blonde companion.

The two girls left the training area and were heading around town to find a place to eat and "discuss" what was going on. They eventually found a nice little sushi place towards the middle of town

"So...what did you think of the boy's fight?" Ino asked Sakura striking up a conversation

"Actually I was impressed by Naruto-Kun, I wish those two would of used their jutsus though." Sakura said still looking satisified with the fight.

"Yeah Naruto-Kun impressed me as well, I din't think anyone in the academy could stand up to Sasuke-Kun on such even ground." Ino finished with stars in her eyes.

"Well do you know which one you want" Sakura asked getting straight to the point.

"Actually I have a better Idea than deciding right now. How about we see which one we both like more, that way we won't miss something we could want." Ino said trying to make her point.

"Alright yeah but who gets Sasuke-Kun first and who gets Naruto-Kun first." Sakura asked anxiously, while blushing madly at the same time.

"How about we leave this up to luck on a game of Jenken." Ino said holding out her hand. "Ready?"

"Rock...Paper...scissors...GO!" both girls yelled in unison.

It turned out that Sakura's hand was a firm rock. However Ino's hand was flat to determine paper.

"I guess I win Sakura, don't worry I will not fight with you over Sasuke-Kun while this plan is going on." Ino said not noticing the look on Sakura's face

_'I really wanted to go first, I need to know why he seems so familiar.'_ Sakura thought but cheered up knowing she would have her chance soon enough,

"Hey Sakura I can find out more about him tomorrow then tell you later if you like, OK?" Ino said trying to cheer the poor girl up.

Her face instantly brightened at hearing that remark. "Okay Ino thanks!"

With the conversation over, the girls got up and left the shop, again as friends before Sasuke came between them.

----------------------End Flashback--------------------------------

Ino then looked back at Naruto and noticed he was asleep. Asleep... this gave the girl an idea she could use her jutsu for a second time that day.

"Seishin Kadoguchi no jutsu (Mind Entrance Jutsu)" Ino said while aiming at Naruto.

----------------------Naruto's Mindscape------------------------

Ino woke up inside a sewer and accidentally stepped in the flow of water which went halfway up her calfs. She then began running through the sewer wondering if something had gone wrong with her jutsu. She heard from her father that the condition of the mind determined what kind of scenery and backround was there when entering someones mind.

Ino continued to run until she began to see a dim light up ahead. As she went through the hall with the light she came to see a large cage sitting with a Kanji for Seal placed upon it.

**"Hmm...do you mind explaining what your doing here?"** Kyuubi questioned as he began to step out of the shadows.

Ino froze in place as the fox began to speak to her.

**"Don't worry human I cannot kill you in here, as much as I wish that were possible. Now tell me what are you doing in the kit's mind?"** Kyuubi finished a malicious grin still on his face.

"I..I..I was justtryingtolearnaboutNaruto-Kun!" Ino screamed out, way to fast to be coherent to any normal person.

Ino then tried to dispel her jutsu but found it futile to do so.

**"Hehehe...can't get out, well you cannot leave until you get what you came for."** Kyuubi commented after blocking her from leaving, though he would never admit it he stopped her so she was forced to understand so that Naruto had someone who understood him. He deserved it with everything he ever went through.

"So where exactly am I at. I din't screw up the jutsu or something did I?" Ino now questioned the giant fox.

**"No, we are in the kit's mind or as you know him as, your Naruto-Kun."** Kyuubi noticed the small blush that appeared on the girls cheeks.

"So if this is his mind, why are you here and..." Ino stopped mid-sentence as the Kyuubi began to speak.

**"I must first tell you the story of the night of October 10th exactly nine years ago."** Kyuubi stopped and began telling her of the Yodaime's Sacrifice as well as the one made by Naruto.

"That means your sealed in him but, he isn't a demon because of you. Jeez I knew he was mysterious, but not to this extent." Ino finished she knew it was alot to take in and she was nearly at her limit, so she did not know if she was ready for what was supposed to happen next.

**"Would you like to see the memories you came here for, after all it is the only way to get out."** Kyuubi finished, satisified she din't resent his vessel.

"Yeah I am prepared for anything now." Ino said, confidence filling her again.

**"Step into that circle to your right."** she did as told and suddenly a light surrounded her.

Then the memories appeared around her and she picked one at a time and decided to start with the earliest on up.

Ino seen a memory when he was three years old at the orphanage anjd got beat up by other kids just because he asked to play with them. As soon as they finished the head of the orphanage would whip naruto on the back with his leather whip for _"disturbing and bullying others."_

She seen another time when he was four and was forced to sleep on the side walk with no cover except that of a small newspaper. As he got ready for sleep, two adults noticed him and took him to an alley to beat him within an inch of his life.

The last memories she seen during his stay in Konoha was the day he was nearly killed just for wanting to buy some ninja equipment.

Ino was crying profusely as the images forever ingraved themselves into her mind and she made her silent vow to be there for Naruto no matter what. That was when she noticed a change in the memory.

Naruto was beating up on a couple of boys older than him because he was protecting a pink-haired girl.

Ino began to think back then it clicked and she remembered something.

-----------------------Flashback Three Years Ago----------------------------------------------  
(Day after Naruto Left)

Ino was walking down the street from her parents shop when they told her that she could go to the park today by herself.

When Ino got there she noticed a pink-haired girl on a swing, apparently playing by herself. Ino decided to go ask the other girl if she wanted to play.

"Hi my name is Ino would you like to play with me?" Ino asked the girl as she stopped swinging and had a bright smile on her face.

"Sure! I was just swinging hoping that a friend from yesterday would show up, but I would like to play with you too. By the way my Name is Sakura." The pink haired girl had said as both began to walk towards the sand box, all the while they were talking.

"So Sakura who exactly were you waiting for?" Ino asked trying to get to know her new friend.

"Oh this boy, he was really nice and stopped these one kids from pickin on me. His name was Naruto I think, but I cannot quite remember." Sakura finished and was done building her first sand castle.

The two girls decided to let the conversation go while playing the rest of the day. When Ino had to head home for dinner both girls decided to be best friends as both went their seperate ways.

------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------

Ino then realized Naruto was the one who protected Sakura three years ago, he was the boy she was talking about.

Over time Sakura began to believe it was the Uchiha who had saved her and it was what drove her to become a ninja, and also began her crush.

_'Wait until she finds out, boy will she be surprised.'_

By the time she was done thinking she realized Naruto's memories were done playing over for her. Instead of seeing them again Ino decided to leave it at that with the information she had thus far. With that Ino dispelled her jutsu and left Naruto's Mind.

Kyuubi was pround now. **"Naruto you will thank me when those that are close you you protects you."**

---------------------------- The Real World------------------------------------

Ino awoke to find that only a couple of minutes had passed since she had used her jutsu. Apparently time slowed way down while in Naruto's mind.

As Ino was lost in thought, Naruto slowly began to wake from his slumber.

Naruto had seen what happened when Ino entered his mind. He wanted to stop her but the powers of the Kyuubi held him back while she was looking through his memories and the fox told his secret. After she learned the truth he was shocked that she had actually accepted him. When she started crying during his memories he decided to let it play through so she knew the whole story just not bits and pieces.

"Um...Ino?" Naruto asked quietly and noticed Ino jump slightly

"Ye...Yes...N...Na...Naruto." She blushed as butterflies were floating in her stomach because of the blonde haired blue eyed boy.

"So you accept me even though "HE" is inside me, thank you Ino." Naruto said so quietly only she could hear now.

"Yes I do and the hard life you live I respect how you turned out... Naruto your a good guy I hope you end up fulfilling your dreams and being happy." Ino said smiling at the blonde

"Arigato Ino-Chan." Naruto said showing he cared by adding the Chan to her name.

Class seemed to move by slowly as the clock was ticking by. All the students seemed lost in their own thoughts as the history lesson Iruka was presenting seemed to go on forever until the bell rang and it was time to leave.

Ino and Sakura met outside of the academy to discuss what happened during Ino's trip.

"So...how did it go anything good about him?" Sakura asked excited about the answers.

"Yeah alot more seemed to happen to him than to Sasuke-Kun" Ino said but was cut off

"You mean what he went through was worse than having your family killed?" Sakura gasped

"He never had a family, and when he was at the orphanage he was beaten by everyone there kids and adults alike," Ino began to tear up again and noticed Sakura do the same, but she knew she had to finish. " I also seen a memory where he was nearly killed twice in the same day but somehow was training the same night. The next morning he went to a park and was just running by when he seen a girl who was being picked on by some bullies. Tell me Sakura, who saved you right before we met." Ino hinted at the situation.

"It was Sasuke-Kun of course." Sakura answered almost second nature not knowing what that had to do with it.

"Sakura ...since when did Sasuke have blonde hair and blue eyes." Ino then projected the memory she had from Naruto and made Sakura see it to understand. Sakura stayed quiet until the entire memory was done playing through.

"I can't believe it...he was the one who protected me,and on top of that everything else he went through." Sakura began crying to herself.

Ino went to confort the girl, understanding the pain she was going through.

"So what now Sakura?" Ino asked already knowing what to expect.

"Do you like him too?" Sakura asked almost like deja vu.

"Yeah I think so, lets try and see who he chooses." Ino said with fire burning in her eyes.

The girls then shook hands on their bet of love.  
That way this time they could be friends, as well as rivals.

(To be continued...)

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it is the property of Kishimoto-Sensei)


	4. Teams and Tribulations

**Kyuubi speech**

Normal Speech

_thoughts_

_**Chapter Four  
**_

Naruto's time in the academy seemed slow one minute, yet extremely fast paced for him the next.

Naruto was sitting lazily in his classroom when his sensei Iruka spoke up.

"Alright class I have the progress of your work in the various areas of ninja expertise that we have covered over the amount of time you have been in the academy. They are posted on the bulletin board outside class on the left. If you wish you may check your scores, these will determine exactly where you stand in this class compared to your fellow students. Class is dismissed, remember that your finals are tomorrow so study tonight and give it your all." Iruka finished

Naruto was now out of the daze when he seen all the other students getting up to leave. He looked over and noticed that everyone was crowding around outside comparing their ranks with each other. Naruto turned to look and seen that Sasuke had still been sitting down, with a smug, arrogant look on his face. He then vaguely remembered what happened to drive Sasuke to this.

------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------

Naruto just finished talking with Ino about his 'Tenant', and was extremely relieved that there was someone out there who actually accepted him. That was when he noticed that Sasuke was sitting alone and seen the pain he held deep in his eyes, so he decided the boy could use some help and support.

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto began trying to think of the best thing to say at a time like this" how are you holding up?"

"None of your business Naruto, do not worry about me. This is my problem and mine alone, I will avenge my family and gain the power I need to destroy my brother." Sasuke finished and his hand tightly clenched nearly drawing blood.

_'if only you knew Sasuke... I will tell you soon when you have a chance to think rationally' _Naruto thought to himself

"Sasuke, give up your plan for revenge against your brother. You cannot kill him, he would simply overpower you and you would end up dea-" that was when Naruto was rudely interupted.

"Shut up Naruto, you don't know anything idiot. You are just someone who is in the way of my revenge. You should know that I will get rid of anything in my way, by force if I must, even if it is you." Sasuke said as he looked into Naruto's eyes where Naruto could see a darkness slowly beginning to grow.

_'I know more than you think'_ Naruto thought. "Sasuke...you will just end up dead chasing after a lost cause like this. Your reasons to fight for this to gain power, it is what will destroy you in the end, and ultimately leave you defeated and alone." Naruto said trying to make the Uchiha aware of the mistakes in his way of thinking before it was too late.

"Just shut up Naruto, your annoying." Sasuke said as he got up and left the school.

----------------------------Flashback End--------------------------------------

_'Sasuke, you were always pushing yourself to be stronger than everyone else in the class. Too bad even when I used half strength you just cannot match me.' Naruto thought._

He then noticed that the class was slowly leaving the bulletin board one by one as each student had seen their results.

_'Might as well go see what mine are as well.' _and Naruto went towards the board himself.

He noticed the sign had three different scores of ninja aspects, different attributes: Intellectual Ninja Skills, Practical Ninja Skills, and the last one was graded as Teamwork.

The first score Naruto noticed was his intelligence score, it seemed all these were based on the number of students in the class and the higher the number tells where you place in that particular category. He seen his intelligence ranking was not looking so hot. It was a 27/30 , just a couple up from the bottom. Naruto just shrugged, if he hid his intelligence then it would be easier to surprise his opponents during matches. Besides that he just slept through all those classes anyways and just guessed on the homework not caring about this part.

Naruto then laid his eyes on the practically scoring sheet in the middle. He just had to laugh at this part he was 1/30 , and it was just because he loved showing off just a little too much.

-----------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------

During kunai and shuriken training, Naruto simply looked around **bored**. _' Training with kunai with Itachi-Sensei was way harder than this, in his sessions it was hit the target or get hit by a fire jutsu' _Naruto slightly chuckled at the past memory.

None the less, when it was his turn to throw he was glad that his new seal never interfered with his weapon and accuracy abilities.

Other exercises they needed to master were the hand signs to do jutsus. He decided to "accidentally" do one of his wind jutsu, slicing a tree near him almost completely in half. The rest of the class just stood there in shock.

"Whoops." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

---------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------

The last grade was based on teamwork. It was a grade used to find possible team combinations and was an ongoing test only completed at the end of the year. Teams would be made completely at random, then thrown into simulations seeing how each individuals skills will benefit any given team. Surprisingly the best team so far had been an Ino-Naruto-Sakura combination. This had thrown everyone for a loop because the girls were always at each others throats with the bickering and arguments. Naruto never quiet understood it, but some of the time the fights seemed to be about him...ok most of the time. It was just something about women he would never understand.

During team simulations the girls seemed to hang by his every word following his commands as he would take control of the situation, they always seemed that to them his plan was the best, strangely enough it usually was.

------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------

"Okay class here are the lists for the team simulation training today." Iruka said and began reading off the names on the paper.

Naruto was idly paying attention until he heard his name called.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura , and Yamanaka Ino will be the last and final team for this exercise." Iruka finished putting the paper away.

Both girls jerked and looked directly at the blonde haired shinobi to be.

_'Alright I am teamed with Naruto-kun' _Sakura and Ino thought in unison.

"Class lets head outside and I will explain the exercise in more detail." Iruka said as the class ran outside in excitement.

"Now, with your teams you will be split into the forest for two hours. Each team will be given a silver konoha medal. The rules are simple in two hours there are ten teams that will be in this exercise. Your objective is to get as many medals as possible. During the end of the two hour period there are scrolls you need to open and I will be at your location to bring you back to class." Iruka finished the rules and set them off.

---------------------End Flashback------------------------------------

_'Our team got six medals the highest amount in the class, hehe maybe I shouldn't of held back as much'_ Naruto thought.

"Hey Naruto-kun will you walk me home?" a voice asked Naruto taking him out of his thoughts.

Naruto turned around and noticed that it was none other than Sakura. He could still remember when he found out she knew his secret as well.

---------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

"I..In...Ino...tt.tto...told you about me too!" Naruto said the fear evident in his voice of losing someone who could become a friend, and that she would not accept him for what was in him.

"Yeah she did, and don't worry she trusted me not to tell anyone. The only reason she said anything to me was because you had some memory about me." Sakura said trying to cheer the blonde boy up.

"How did I have a memory about you, your not serious are you?" Naruto questioned her

"Yes I am, besides don't you ever remember when you were a small boy saving a girl around your age from a bunch of bullies?" she asked trying to jog his memory.

"Yeah I do...WAIT!!!...You were her weren't you?" Naruto said as he felt the memory floating back.

Sakura began to blush and shook her head dumbly up and down proud that he finally understood. Naruto then continued.

"Hehe, I guess it is true, I mean you and her both had pink hair. It should've been obvious." Naruto said scratching the back of his head nervously hoping he din't hurt her feelings or anything, but she interupted him.

"Close your eyes, I have something to give you for saving me." Sakura said.

The blush on her cheeks was even redder now, but Naruto din't say anything he just complied to what she said and closed his eyes. That was when he felt something on his right cheek that felt wet, he opened his eyes and seen Sakura kissing him. He got nervous and they both tumbled on the ground next to each other.

Naruto felt the heat rise in his face and he turned a hint of pink as well. Sakura giggled when he did this, it made her feel a little more comfortable with what happened.

"Naruto...that was my thank you for saving me. I have to go now, so I will see you around okay?" Sakura got up and left the poor boy in a daze, thinking about what just happened and how someone else accepted him.

"Arigatou Sakura...chan"

---------------------End Flashback------------------------

"Sure Sakura-chan, c'mon." Naruto said and began walking out of the building.

"WAIT!?!" Naruto heard someone and turned. He seen Ino racing down the hall trying to catch up to where he was.

"Naruto-kun, would you walk me home too?" Ino asked batting her eyelashes just trying to get him to say a simple yes.

"Of-course Ino-chan you can come too." Naruto said with his usual smile on his face.

Ino had a small blush as they began to walk away from the academy. Ino then turned to look at Sakura who was on Naruto's other side,and noticed the pissed off look she had on her face.

_'What the Hell does she think she is doing' _Sakura thought_ 'I know we agreed not to fight over him like enemies and stay friends, but she should only try for him when I am at the same time.'_

"So do you guys want to get something to eat before I take you home?" Naruto asked the girls as his stomach began to rumble.

"Sure" both girls said at the same time. Naruto just looked between the two and just laughed.

Both girls just smiled at him and grabbed an arm Ino on the left, Sakura on the right.

As the three were walking down the street they could clearly hear the snide remarks from the villagers about Naruto. Both girls were still in awe about how he could take so much pain and abuse and just keep smiling, letting everything roll off like he din't have a care in the world.

"Demon Bitches." One of the passing villagers said as the group of kids made their way past.

In an instant the same villager was lying on the ground with a kunai directly at his neck. Then Naruto spoke.

"You may insult me all you want, but say stuff about my friends and I will kill you." He finished as his eyes were flickering between red and blue every few seconds. Naruto then got off the man and left with Ino and Sakura, where they finally made their way to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

"The chef then spoke. " Good to see you Naruto, and your here with your girlfriends I see( both girls blushed at this but just wished it were true) what will it be for today?"

"Um you know my usual what you you guys want?" Naruto turned to the girls

"Um I will have shrimp" Sakura said hearing her stomach rumble

"I think I will have the vegetable." Ino said

"Coming right up." Teuchi said and started making a batch.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled when his food was done and he began to slurp the noodles.

"So Naruto, our exams are tomorrow, I heard from my dad that we get put into squads of three.Any idea who you would like to team with? Ino asked full of hope.

"Well based on who I work best with, I think it would have to be you and Sakura-chan, after all you are the only two who know about my secret."Naruto said quietly. "How bout the both of you?"

"Well I don't know about a third member yet, but I would definitely want to be on your team Naruto-kun." Ino said _'The third member can be anyone except forehead-girl.'_ Ino thought to herself

"Me too, I want to be in your team as well Naruto-kun" Sakura added _'And definitely not INO-PIG!'_

All that they were talking about was making Naruto blush. Recently he began having diffrent feelings towards the girls, like attraction or love he din't know. He knew that he could never be with either though because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within him. He also din't think they would like him the same way or ever return his feelings. How wrong he was.

"Sakura-chan, I should be able to do bushin by now. I finally got it down three days ago." he told the pink haired girl.

"What...you never make sense Naruto...how can you have so much skill and jutsu as an academy student, but you can hardly ever perform the simplest of jutsu. It just doesn't make any sense to me." Sakura sighed

"It's ok,Naruto I am sure you will pass the test with flying colors" Sakura said giving him a wink. This just made him red as a tomato.

_'I wish he would notice how I feel, he is a good ninja after all, but when it comes to reading girls he sucks."_ Sakura thought

"What do you think the test will be over tomorrow?" Naruto said changing the subject.

"Probably over Henge, Kawimari, and bushin. At least that is what I heard Mizuki-Sensei talking to Iruka-Sensei about." Ino said.

Naruto just nodded in understanding , and finished his last bowl of ramen.

"Ahhhh...I'm done for the day,if you guys want lets go ahead and leave." Naruto said turning to pay Teuchi the ramen chef for the great food.

"Here you go Teuchi-san." Naruto said handing him enough money to cover the bill.

"Alright lets head out girls" As soon as those words came out of his mouth they were right back on his arms, clinging onto him again.

The group made their way to Ino's house and as they approached the flower shop, Ino turned to look at the other two.

"Thank you for the wonderful food Naruto-kun." Ino said with a slight blush appearing all around her cheeks.

Naruto seen this, but the next thing he knew, there were a pair of warm lips on his cheek , causing him to flush as well.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun, night Sakura. Good luck tomorrow." Ino said as she went inside for the evening.

Sakura was beyond pissed now, she knew to expect something like that would happen, but she din't think it would hurt her so much.

_'Damn Ino-pig kissing Naruto-kun like that, I will just have to out do her. I know that I..I love Naruto. He saved me, so I want to do everything I can to help him be happy.' _Sakura thought and shook the thought of Ino from her mind.

"Okay Naruto-kun you have to walk me home now." she said getting even closer to him now that Ino was no longer around.

"O...OO...okay ..S..SS...Sakura-chan." he said as both began walking in silence simply enjoying the others company.

When they made it to Sakura's house she turned to him in a similar way Ino had when they made it to her house.

"Naruto-kun, there is something we need to talk about. Would you like to come inside?" she asked. When he nodded she let him through the door.

"Oh honey your home." a voice said making both Sakura and Naruto to jump out of their skin.

"Hi mom, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto-kun this is my mother." Sakura said getting introductions out of the way.

"Hello Haruno-san." Naruto said nervously hoping she wouldn't turn him away like all the other adults.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I have heard alot about you. You are welcome into our home anytime." Mrs. Haruno said.

Naruto was shocked when she told him this. No one else her age ever cared about him or took to him that fast before.

"Sakura has told me all about you, and as I am old enough I do know of your 'Tenant'. You saved my little girl and gave her hope, no demon would ever do that. she finished making her point clear.

Naruto's face broke into one of his few real smiles, he couldn't believe that someone would accept him so easily.

"Arigatou Haruno-san." Naruto said brighter than before.

"Sorry for interupting, but mom is it ok if Naruto and I go into my room for a little while? We have things that we need to discuss about tomorrow." Sakura asked sheepishly, hoping for the best.

"Sure honey, just make sure you keep the door open." Mrs. Haruno smiled when she seen her daughter blush.

"MOM...we are only twelve. C'mon Naruto lets go." Sakura said dragging him all the way to her room.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confused.

"Umm...Naruto do you like girls yet or do you still think that they have cooties?" Sakura asked trying to play it safe.

"Well I am not afraid of cooties any more, and I am starting to see them a little differently from when I was a kid, so yeah I guess I like them now." He said but then got a very dark look." I doubt any girl would like me though, with what lives inside me and all." he said looking down.

Sakura felt a pain in her heart when he said that knowing that would be true for a majority.

"Naruto...I...um...there's something I want to tell you." she said feeling the heat rise to her face.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her curious as to what she would say.

She got up and went and sat down rather close to him.

"You remember how I felt about Sasuke right?" She asked trying to find the best way to approach this.

Naruto's face faultered._'Of course she would want to talk about the teme._

"Yes I do" he said with no emotion.

"Well he was the first crush I had, but the reason behind it is kind of funny." _she then giggled_ "The reason I liked him so much was because I thought he protected me when I was little, that he was the one who stopped those bullies." she stopped letting it all sink in.

"So your saying your crush on Sasuke was because of me?" he asked finally piecing it together and figuring it out.

"You have always protected me from the teasing in the academy. You were always there when I was sad." She moved even close now almost on top of him. " Naruto...what I want to say is that...is that...I...I think that I...I ...I love you." as soon as she finished she moved and kissed him lightly on the lips hoping she made the right move

Right after Naruto began to kiss back he decided to look up and had something to say.

"But Sakura-chan, we can't be together...because of the kyuubi. The villagers might hurt you for being that close to me." He finished.

She kissed him again.

"Naruto I am willing to take that risk if I can be with you, but if you want to wait, then I will wait and I will prove that things will be fine. I will give you that much." Sakura looked heart broken, but understood the situation. "What about Ino? She will be hurt too."

"NANI!?!... Ino likes me too?" Naruto yelled out.

"Umm...yeah, we have sorta been in a competition to see who could get you first." Sakura started." So who do you like more me or her?"

"Sakura-chan, I can't answer that question now because I am not even sure of the answer myself." Naruto said

"That is alright I think Ino will agree, but remember this, I wont give up on you, because what you did changed my life so much. I want to be able to give you back some of the happiness you gave me." Sakura said and gave him a quick kss.

"I think I should go now, a lot to think about ya know." he said smiling and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan." and he left.

"Good Night Naruto-kun. I love you..."

------------------Naruto's House------------------------------

"Jeez what a night,' Naruto slipped off his shoes and went into his room. he just laid there on his bed deep in thought.

_'Ino-chan and Sakura-chan huh, which one to choose, I mean this morning I realized I like them both. This is harder than any jutsu Itachi-Sensei ever taught me.'_

As thoughts of his old sensei washed over him he decided it would be best to go train until he was able to get his mind off the matter and just think clearly.

When Naruto entered a clearing he noticed that there was another person there, just standing there as what looked like a stone statue. Naruto decided to go see what this guy was looking at.

"Excuse me, but why have you been looking at that rock for like ever?" Naruto asked with interest in his voice.

As the man turned to see where the noise was coming from, Naruto noticed the he had a konoha forehead protector drooped down over his left eye and wild silver hair.

"Hm" the man said looking back at the rock.

"I was asking why you were staring at that stone for such a long time." Naruto said partially annoyed.

"I was paying my respects to an old teammate and my sensei. My name is Hatake Kakashi. You?" Kakashi said and stuck out his hand.

_'So this is the Kyuubi-boy... I don't feel any of the beast's chakra, so I guess what sensei did really worked.'_ he thought but was interupted

"Why is your headband down low like that,covering your eye is there something back there?" Naruto asked excited as to what it could be.

"A good ninja never reveals secrets or techniques until absolutely needed." Kakashi said. but Naruto wasn't satisfied.

"Please tell me what it is... IF you do I'll tell you about the abilities that I have." Naruto said hoping his plan would work.

_'This kid is stubborn...sigh...no harm in showing him I guess." _and Kakashi lifted his headband for Naruto to see what was underneath.

All Naruto could do was gasp..."You have the Sharingan too!?!" Naruto said.

"What do you mean too? There should be only thre-" Kakashi stopped mid sentence when he seen in Naruto's eye that there was a blue and white sharingan in his eye.

"Naruto where did you get that eye?" Kakashi asked now impressed, perhaps he could get the Hokage to let him train this boy.

"My old Sensei had the Sharingan, he gave it to me and it changed all by itself...Naruto said hoping he din't say too much.

Now Kakashi just had one question who exactly was his old sensei, just something to ask the kage about later.

"Well I am going to be heading out now Naruto see ya." when he finished his sentence he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto nodded and began his usual training for the evenings.

----------------------Next Morning-------------------------

Naruto woke up in the forest, or what was left of it, after his extensive night of training.

He decided to get up and run towards the academy, not knowing what time it was, he just din't want to be late today. When he arrived, he noticed that Sakura and Ino seemed to be speaking on good terms,it seemed they were trying to get along just for his sake. For him he enjoyed it thought it just made life simpler at the moment.

As Naruto was about to head and speak with Ino and Sakura the bell had wrung, so he had to settle for both sitting to his side and having to listen to his teacher drabble on.

"Your names will be called in alphabetical order, and one at a time you will walk into the teacher's office and perform the jutsu's we specify for you to use." Iruka finished and called the first name.

Finally it was Naruto's turn to go.

"Alright Naruto, I want you to perform the bushin no jutsu, Kawimari no jutsu , and henge no jutsu for me okay?" Iruka asked making sure he understood the instructions.

"Ok" Naruto said "but don't do anything just sit and watch ok Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said. He then made the hand sign for his favorite move.

"KAGE BUSHIN no JUTSU" Naruto yelled and made four kage bushin, he began givin orders on what to do.

"you two transform one into a log another into a kunai." they did as told and he told the other clone to come near.

"Alright now you throw this kunai at me okay." Naruto told clone three. It nodded and did what he was supposed to when it stabbed Naruto and replaced himself with the log made earlier.

Naruto dispelled his clones and looked at Iruka. "Do I pass Sensei?" Naruto asked with a big smile.

"Yes you pass now that the examination is done you and all your fellow students will have to wait one hour while we make any final updates on teams." Iruka said and sent Naruto out of his room.

--------------------1 hour later----------------------

Iruka came walking out of the teachers office with a smile on his face and made his annoucement.

"Alright class looking at your stats in class and scores from this final examination, I have decided on the following ten teams which you may be a part of." Iruka said and began reading off his list. Naruto was slowly dozing off until he heard his name.

"For team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto...and"

(Disclaimer I do not own Naruto he belongs to Kishimoto-sensei)

Who will Naruto's team and sensei be find out next chapter...to be continued


End file.
